The one that Sparks my heart
by Xaphier
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, Twilight's fillyhood friend, was saparated from Twilight when they were Fillies. After many years later, they've been reunited once more! Those feelings they experienced together since they were just kids are coming back. Can they express this "Feeling" at each other? [Ratings may change soon. Summary sucks I know]
1. Prolouge - My Childhood Friend

_**~Hey guys uLynx here bringing you another story! This story is different from my other story. This story is a Romance story and guess what? It is a Naruto and MLP: FIM crossover! Who are the lucky one? Sasuke and Twilight. In my Opinion, they make a cute ! All of us have different Opinion so don't judge!**_

_**~Sasuke can be a bit OC in the story so yeah. Anyhow, let's move on to the story!**_

_**~DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and MLP. They Belong to their respective owners!**_

_**Prolouge - My Childhoof Friend!**_

Filly Twilight is walking with her parents, Twilight Velvet and Nigh Light, in the streets of Canterlot. They are on their way to Canterlot grocery store to buy food, milk, and some other stuff they needed. "Hey Mom?" Filly Twilight asked "Why did Shing join us?". Twilight velvet stop walking before turning to her daughter.. "Shining Armor is doing some important things Sweety" Twilight Velvet said to Filly Twilight.

"Can't he do them later?" Twilight said. Twilight Velvet smiles at her daughter. "Twilight, you know that being a Royal Gaurd is a serious thing right?" Night Light said. He has a point. Twilight sighed in defeat before nodding. Twilight Velvet kiss Twilight's cheeks making Twilight smile. "Don't worry Sweety, your brother can play with you if he has time" Twilight Velvet said "Now come on"

Twilight along with her parents then went to Canterlot Grocery store. When they arrive there, Twilight Velevet and Night Light begins to buy the stuff they needed. 10 minutes have passed and Twilight's parents are almost done grocery shopping. Twilight yawned. She is getting bored walking around and wait for Twilight Velvet and Night Light to pick the perfect one. Suddenly, Twilight saw a beautiful butterfly. She approach the butterfly who is standing on one a flower.

"Hey there little guy" Twilight said. The butterfuly begins to fly away. "Hey! Come back! I don't mean to scare you away!" Twilight said before chasing the butterfly. Twilight didn't payed attention where she is going. She is too focue at the butterfly. Twilight is heading to one of the exits of Canterlot. The Royal Guards are sleeping for some reason. Twilight enters the exit and continues to chase the butterfly. After a few moments later, Twilight is at the edge of Canterlot.

"I didn't mean to scare you... Please come back" Twilight said before she approach the butterfly. Twilight didn't know that she is heading for the cliff. "That's it... Now-ahhhh!" Twilight said before she begins to fall down from the cliff. Twilight screamed as loud as she can but it seems nopony can hear her. She closes her eyes. Tears begins to escape form Twilight's eyes. Suddenly, Twilight can feel that she is not falling anymore. She open her eyes to see a... Hairless Monkey? But whatever it is... It saved her life.

"T-thank you for saving my life..." Twilight said to th creature. "No problem" the creature said. Twilight's eyes widen when she heard the creature talk. "Y-you... You can talk?!" Twilight said.

"Of course I can. I can also understand what are you saying..." the creature said. The creature, who has Twilight in its arms, puts Twilight down gently. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha... What's yours?" the creature, now named Sasuke, said to Twilight. "M-m-my name is Twilight Sparkle..." Tsilight saidtimidly.

"What a cute name... It suits you" Sasuke said to Twilight. Twilight's cheeks begins to turn red. She haven't heard anypony... Well, except her parents, Shining Armor and her foalsitter... Said that her name is cute and it suits her. "Anyways, why were you falling down from the cliff?" Sasuke asked.

"I was chasing this beautiful butterfly... I guess I wasn't paying too much attention to my environement" Twilight said.

"You should pay attention to your environement next time ok?" Sasuke said "So.. where are your parents? I know what they must be worried sick about you" Twilight's eyes widen. Her parents must be worried about her. "Oh my gosh your right! B-but... How can I climb this mountain?" Twilight said before looking up. She is like meters away from top. "Don't worry, I can help you out" Sasuke said.

"You can? But how?" Twilight asked. Sasuke thinks for a minute until suddenly an Idea came on his brain. "I got it! How about I carry you until we reach to the top? I've been practicing my climbing skills alot" Sasuke said. Twilight begins to blush. "C-carry me? A-are you sure?" Twilight said. Sasuke said before he carries Twilight bridal style. "Hold on tight" Sasuke said.

Twilight begins to hug Sasuke as tight as she could. But not too tight so Sasuke can breath. Sasuke begins to climb up using his feet. He begins to run towards to the top. With Sasuke's incredible speed, they've reached the top like 8 minutes. Sasuke puts Twilight down gently. "T-thank you Sasuke..." Twilight said. Twilight's cheeks are red as tomato.

"TWILIGHT!" a voice called out. Twilight turned around to see Twilight Velvet, Night Light ans Shining Armor are running towards her. Twilight Velevet hug Twilighttigh but not too tight. Tears begin to escape from Twilight Velvet's eyes. "You got us worried!" Twilight Velvet said. Twilight hugs her mom back. Tears begins to escape from Twilight's eyes. "I-I'm sorry mom... I didn't payed attention to my surroundings and I fell down the cliff..." Twilight said before she sobs "B-but good thing Sasuke saved my life... I-i-if it wasn't for him..."

"So this creature saved your life?" Night Light asked Twilight. Twilight nods before looking at Sasuke. Shining Armor and Night Light approach Sasuke "I would like to thank you Sa-sa... Sasuke... For saving little Twiley's life" Shining Armor said.

"Is there anything we can do to repay you?" Night Light said. Sasuke only smiles and scratch his head. "T-that's ok... You don't need to repay me" Sasuke said.

"I insist... Saving my out little angel from her death... There must be something that we can do to repay you" Night Light said to Sasuke. Sasuke wave his hands "T-that's ok really..." Sasuke said. Night Light sighed. "If you insist... I won't force you"

"Anyways, let us go back home..." Night Light said. Twilight and her family begins to walk to where Twilight exited earlier. Twilight turns around to see Sasuke waving his goodbye . Twilight only smiled at Sasuke.

_**~The Next Day...**_

"Cadance... Can we visit a friend?" Filly Twilight asked her foalsitter. "Sure... Where does your friend live Twilight?" Cadance asked Twilight.

"I-I don't know where he lives but I know where we could find him!" Twilight said. When Cadance heard He... She couldn't help but giggle. "Why are you laughing Cadance?" Twilight asked her foalsitter.

"Oh nothing... I-it's just that... You already found a colt" Cadance said. Twilight's cheeks begins to turn red like a Tomato. "Stop it Cadance..." Twilight said. Cadance giggled again. "Tell me... Is that colt cute? Handsome? A smart guy?" Cadance said. Twilight's cheeks is now redder than a tomato. "Please stop it Cadance..." Twilight said " Althought... he looks kinda... cute... Handsome and a smart guy..."

Cadance giggled again. using her horn, she magically picked up Twilight and put her on Cadance's back. "Alright Twilight... Tell me where is your Romeo" Cadance said. Twilight pointed Northern East. Cadance flew to where Twilight was pointing. After a few minutes, they've reached the edge of Canterlot. "So this is where you found him?" Cadance asked. Twilight shook her head. "No..." Twilight said. "We need to go down to the cliff"

Cadance stretch her wings before she flies down from the cliff. After a few minutes, Twilight and Cadance see someone is doing something on the mountain side. When they got closer, they saw a strange looking creature. "Sasuke! Hey!" Twilight shouted. Sasuke looks up to see Twilight another pony. Sasuke stands up before waving at Twilight. "Hey Twilight! Who's your friend?" Sasuke said as the pony lands in front of Sasuke. "This is my foalsitter, Cadance" Twilight said.

"nice to meet you Mrs. Cadance" Sasuke said. Cadance blushed at Sasuke's words. "U-uhh... I'm still not married yet" Cadance said. Twilight suddenlt butted in... "Yeah not married yet... but sooner or later, she will be married to my brother!" Twilight said. Cadance blushed harder. "I-i-i see..." Sasuke said

"S-so... Ahem... So you are the cute, handsome, and a very smart colt that Twilight keeps telling me... But it seems that you are not a colt... What are you?" Cadance asked Sasuke.. Sasuke blush. After a few seconds, his blush went away, "I'm a human..." Sasuke said. Cadance and Twilight raised their eyebrows, "What is a Human?" Twilight asked.

"I-i can't really explain it well..." Sasuke said.

"I see..." Cadance said. The trio didn't speak for a couple of seconds. "S-s... Sas-uke... Am I right? Can I ask you something?" Cadance said before she went closer to Sasuke. "Do you love Twilight?" Cadance whispered in Sasuke's ears. Sasuke's cheeks begins to turn red. "Well?" Cadance said.

"Cadance? What did you say to Sasuke?" Twilight asked. Cadance giggled. "I asked Sasuke if he loves you" Cadance said before giggling. Twilight's face begins to turn red. "W-well... I guess I love her..." Sasuke said which made Cadance gasp "As a friend of course..." Twilight's face got even red. Cadance only giggles. SAske and Twilight can't look directly at each other because from embrassament. "Anyways... Sasuke, want to play wiht us?" Cadance said.

"Of course!" Sasuke said.

"Then climb on my back" Cadance said. Sasuke wave his hand as no. "I can climb this mountain. I cllimbed up with Twilight yesterday" Sasuke said,

"If you say so..." Cadance said before she started to fly up. Sasuke then follows herby climbing the mountain using his feet. After a few minutes, they are now on top of the mountain. "H-how did you do that?" Cadance aske Sasuke. Sasuke only raised an eyebrow. "You know.. You climb down the mountian using your... Uhh... That!" Cadance said as she points Sasuke's legs. "Ohh... My brother taught me how to do it" Sasuke said.

"Where is your brother Sasuke?" Twilight asked Sasuke. "I-I don't know where he is..." Sasuke said.

"I see... I'm getting curious. Can you tell me about yourself? Everything about youself" Cadance said. Sasuke nods before he tolds everything about himslef. After Sasuke told Cadanze about himself, she only nods. "I see..." Cadance said.

"Why don't you two play? I'll watch the two of you" Cadance said before she magically drops Twilight on the ground carefully. Twilight and Sasuke begins to play while Cadance watch them. Cadance couldn't help but look at Sasuke. He just can't stop thinking about Sasuke. _'I have to tell this to Auntie'_ Cadnace thought

Twilight and Sasuke are playing Tag. SAsuke was it and he have to chase Twilight. "Catch me if you can!" Twilight said. Twilight was looking at Sasuke who is chasing her. Suddenly, Twilight trip into something. Twilight lays down on the ground facing the sky. Now is Sasuke's turn to trip down. Sasuke is now facing Twilight face to face. Their faces are very close to each other. Both of them are blushing madly.

Sasuke stands up before he helps Twilight up. "U-h-uhh..." Sasuke said.

"I-i really should pay attention to my surrondings" Twilight said. Sasuke approach Twilight before touching her head. "Tag.. You're IT!" Sasuke said before running away. "Hey! No fair!" Twilight said before chasing Sasuke. They played until they were pretty tired. Sasuke have to say goodbye to Twilight and Cadance before Cadance and Twilight goes back to Twilight's home.

AFter a few minutes, they reached Twilight's home. "We're home!" Cadance said. Suddenly, Cadance can here somepony snoring. She turn her head to see Twilight sleeping, She can also hear mumbling sounds "S-s-s-Sa...Suke..." Twilight mumbled.

Cadance giggled before going inside Twilight's house. After she drop Twilight on her bed which is inside her own room and said goodbye to Twilight Velvet, Night Light and Shining Armor, she went off to Canterlot Castle to tell to her Auntie what she had heard about Sasuke.

_**~The Next Day**_

Twilight and Cadance visit Sasuke again and again, Twilight and Sasuke played. Cadance watch Twilight and Sasuke play and waits for somepony. After a few minues, 2 ponies arrvied. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!" Twilight said

"Cadance... This creature beside the little filly... Is he the one you are refering about?" Princess Celestia asked Cadance. Cadance only nods. "I see... You one... Please come with us. Me and my sister would like to... DO somethings with you"

"Me?" Sasuke said making the two princesses nod. SAsuke gulps before he approach the two princesses. Princess' Celestia horn begins to glow in a very light gold color. All of a sudden, a flash happened. When the flash died, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Sasuke are gone. "Sasuke?!" Twilight said.

"Don't worry Twilight... Princess Celestia is just going to do something to Sasuke" Cadance said.

"What are they going to do with Sasuke?" Twilight asked Cadance. A tear fell down from Twilight's eye. Cadance approach and Twilight and hugs her. "I-I'm sorry Twilight.. But I'm afraid yu may never see Sasuke again" Cadance said making Twilight cry.

_-To Be Continued_

**_~That was the Prolouge guys! Hope you enjoyed it. In this chapter, Twilight is a Filly but on the next chapter, Twilight will be a unicorn. As for Sasuke, you will find it out in the next chapter. Nice reviews are appreciated and I'll cya guys in the next chapter! _**


	2. Chapter 1 - Reunion

_**~Hey guys uLynx here bringing Chapter 1 to you. Only a few more days before I get busy so I better start writing as many chapters as I could. Anyways, on to the story!**_

_**~DISCLIAMER: To lazy to type it...**_

_**Chapter 1 - The Reunion.**_

It's been many years since Twilight got separated from Sasuke. Twilight is now grown up and have a little assistant Spike. We all know who is Spike is so no need to say who he is. Twilight and Spike are walking in the streets of Canterlot. "Hey Twilight?" Spike said. Twilight turns her attention to Spike. "where are we going?"

"We are going some where..." Twilight said. They are actually going to the edge of Canterlot. Since the day they got saparated, Twilight always goes to the edge of Canterlot and hope that her childhood friend, Sasuke, come back. They were about to enter the exit when sudddenly, they were halt by somepony. Twilight and Spike turns around to see who it was. It was a Royal Guard.

"Twilight Sparkle?" the royal guard asked. Twilight only nodded. "Captain Shining Armor told us that never let you pass this exit. I'm sorry" Twilight only sighed. She had no other choice but to walk away. If she refuse the others, the royal guard might force her not to enter. Twilight desperately walk the streets of Canterlot with Spike. Spike had a sad face on. "Cheer up Twilight" Spike said trying to cheer Twilight up. Twilight sighed sadly. "How can I cheer up Spike?" Twilight said. Spike was silent. He doesn't know what or how to do to make Twilight cheer up.

Suddenly, Spike burps. A letter escape from Spike mouth. The letter magically went to Twilight face before the letter unscrolls itself. Twilight begins to read the letter while Spike was caughing. When Twilight was done reading, the letter disappeared. "Princess Celestia wants us to be in the castle as soon as possible" Twilight said. Twilight and Spike went to anterlot castle to meet up with Princess Celestia.

After a few minutes, they've reached Canterlot Castle. When they entered the castle, they were greeted by Princess Celestia. "Ahh... Twilight Sparkle" Princess Celestia said "Come and follow me to the throne room" Twilight nods before She, Celestia and Spike went to the throne room. When they reached he throne room, Celestia takes a sit on her throne before speaking. "I'm glad that you are here with young Spike" Celestia said "Now, do you know why did I summon you here?" Twilight shook her head. "I summon you here because I have something you and young Spike needed to do"

"What do you want us to do Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked her mentor. "I want you to go to... Ponyville and make friends there" Celestia said to her student. Celestia's horn begins to glow. Suddenly, a book appeared. "The trip to Ponyville is long. I brought you a book to make your trip less boring" Celestia said before giving the book to Twilight. "Not only that, you and Spike will have "Somepony" to come along with you just in case something went wrong"

"Who is this Somepony?" Twilight asked. Celestia chuckle before she clap her hooves. Twilight and Spike turns around to see the door opening. When the door opened, it revealed a creature wearing a white long-sleeved shirt in which the middle part of the creature's body is exposed. If you look at the collar of the creature's long-sleeved shirt, you will see a sun, similar to Celestia's cutiemark, with an Uchiha crest in the middle. Not only that, it also wears dark blue pantswith a blue cloth hanging from halfway up its stomach to its knees along with black arm guards that covered its forearms and stretched up to reach its upper biceps. It also wore a purple rope belt around its waist, tied in a bow, in which it carries its sword.

Twilight's eyes widen. This creature looks like her Fillyhood friend, Sasuke Uchiha. "S-sasuke?" Twilight said. This creature is Sasuke Uchiha. Well how about that, he had grown too. "Twilight?" Sasuke said. Twilight smiled. A tear escape on Twilight's eye. Twilight run towards at Sasuke before giving him a very tigh, but not TOO tight, hug. "I missed you so so so much!" Twilight said.

"I missed you too" Sasuke said before giving returning the hug. Celestia and Spike approach the duo. Twilight breaks the hug. "You've grown Sasuke" Twilight said to Sasuke.

"Uhh... Twilight? Who is this... Creature?" Spike asked Twilight. "This is Sasuke... He is my fillyhood friend. We've used to play together" Twilight said.

"Now then my faithful student. When ever you're ready to complete the task I ordered you, proceed to the main exit of Canterlot. The chariot awaits for your arrival" Celestia said. With that said, Spike, Twiilight and Sasuke exits the castle and went to the main exit. While they were walking the streets of Canterlot, Twilight and Sasuke can't stop chatting. "Hey Sasuke... What did you do with Princess Celestia since you where a Filly?" Twilight asked Sasuke. Sasuke told Twilight EVERYTHING what he did with Celestia. "No way..." Twilight said.

"Yep... Say, I forgot to ask. Who is this dragon?" Sasuke asked. Twilight looks at Spike. "I'm Spike. Twilight's number one assistant" Spike said which made Sasuke nod. "I see... You look at as cute as Twilight" Sasuke said which made Spike and Twilight blush. "T-thanks I guess..." Spike said.

"Sir Sasuke" a voice said. Looks like they've already reached the main exit of Canterlot. "Twilight and Spike. The Chariot awaits" one royal guard said. The royal guard escort the trio to the chariot. They went inside the Chariot before the chariot goes towards to Ponyville.

_**~After a few hours...**_

The chariot lands in front of a giant tree-building. Spike burps out a letter. The letter goes in front of Twilight face before it unscrolls itself. Twilight begins to read while Sasuke helps Spike out. When Twilight finish reading the letter, the letter disappeared. "Princess Celestia said that the tree is where our home" Twilight said.

"Wait a minutes Twilight... WE... As in, you, me AND Sasuke?" Spike said which made Twilight nod. Spike sighed before they exit the chariot. "Princess Celestia also said that out task will start tomorrow so..." Twilight said before she opens the door of the tree. Inside of the tree are bookshelfs with books, sofa and other stuff. They went inside and explore a bit. After a few minutes of exploring the whole tree-library, they did whatever they want to do inside the library.

It was night time and Sasuke, Twilight and Spike are inside of the bedroom. They needed a lot of energy for tomorrow. "Good night Twilight and Sasuke" Spike said before sleeping in his Basket bed. "I'm going to sleep on the Sofa" Sasuke said before he approach the door. Before Sasuke could open the door, Sasuke heard Twilight call him. Sasuke turns around. "I-I... I don't mind i-if you sleep h-here" Twilight said while blishing

"But where would I sleep?" Sasuke asked. Twilight who is blushing harder. "B-beside me of course" Twilight said making Sasuke blush.

"A-are you sure?" Sasuke asked Twilight. Twilight only nods before Sasuke approach the bed. He lays down beside Twilight. Twilight is blushing madly. When Twilight turn her face to the right, she almost kissed Sasuke on the lips. God damn it! Good thing Sasuke sleeping. Twilight turns her head to the left before she scoot over. When she is near enough to Sasuke, she can feel her eyes begins to close on their own. Twilight close her eyes before falling to sleep.

_`To Be continued_

**_~Sorry if this chapter is short. I'm too lazy to write today and I feel like I'm going to have fever. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you guys at the next chapter._**


End file.
